heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gloria
Gloria is the deuteragonist in Happy Feet and a major character in Happy Feet Two. She is a female emperor penguins who is known as one of the best females singers. She is Maurice' and Michelle's daughter, Mumble's wife, Erik's mother, Memphis and Norma Jean's daughter-in-law. She was treated similarly to how Norma Jean was, as all of the males wanted to mate with her. Her heartsong is "Boogie Wonderland" by Earth, Wind & Fire. Appearence As a child As a child, not much distinguished her from the other children in Emperor-Land. She was light grey, fuzzy, with brown eyes, and a dark grey partch on her chest. As an adult Gloria has a white underside with a yellow patch on her chest, like other female Emperor Land. The feathers on her head are black, and some feathers are colored indigo. She also has brown eyes. In the sequel, her physical appearence is different than the first film. Her back and tail feathers are slightly brighter. As well, the yellow patch changed to gold, but her yellow color is still visible, only slightly. Personality Gloria is smart, independent, strong and confident. She is one of the most tallentest singers at Emperor Land, but she is kind of proud and gets very mad when her singing voice is insulted. This could significate a hint of vanity in her. However, she is still soft-spoken, patient and understanding. She is similarly kind and pleasant, and doesn't tolerate Mumble or anyone else being teased. For all her confidence though, it is hinted that she há insecurities which she covers by bossing others around. That can be seen in the sequel, after Mumble and Erik's disagreements, she orders Mumble to go fishing, in a rather angered tone. Gloria seems to have a strong sense of justice, and is one of the few emperor penguins who never mocked Mumble for his differences, and she is completely without prejudice towards others. She is eager to help her friends and takes care of them all, and is somewhat a natural mother. That can seen when she sings "Bridge of Light" to conforts Erik after his disagreement with his father. Her sense of justice is seen when Noah banishes Mumble in the first film, and she judged it unfair, as Mumble was being blamed for the fish scarcity just do being different. This led her to follow Mumble on his journey, until he drive her away by insulting her singing voice in order to protect her from the dangers of his journey. Gloria is very charitable and is a refined and elegant female penguin. Despite her polite demeanor, she is not above raising her voice when she gets easily angered or when she faces something unfair. An example of this comes when her classmates at school laughed at Mumble's terrible singing voice, and she claimed that it was not funny. Her temper can also rises when one of her relatives or friends does something either stupid or something she does not like, such as when Noah banished Mumble or when Mumble yelled at Erik. She can also be stubborn, as seen when she followed Mumble on his banishment, and she refused to go home, forcing him to insult her singing into driving her away in order to protect her. She can also be brave, heroic and fearless, such as when the Boss Skua tried to kidnap one of her students for lunch, and she fearlessly hited him and challenged him to face someone on his own size. Despite her lack of prejudice towards others, she may mocks others, if she takes it as kidding. That can be seen when she and Mumble mocks Sven and she jokingly asks if Sven is not related to Mumble. When she was a child, Gloria was very curious and naïve, as seen when she asked Memphis if his egg was empty after Memphis' egg took too long to hatches, and she even asked if she could have it. She was also extremely playful (though she is still playful as an adult), as when she addressed Memphis' egg as "Mr. Mumble" after two feet break from the egg and they begin to walk off down a snow bank. Despite her naivete, Gloria was apparently the smarter student at Miss Viola's class, as she was the only who correctly answered Miss Viola's questions, and she did not even one wrong answer. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Happy Feet Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Animals Category:Penguins Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters